Super Rio: into the Rio-verse
by Nightfly123
Summary: Jaime the Blue Jay, is an ordinary Bird, who ends up witnessing his universes Alex, the Snow Owl, battling his arch-enemy Marco, an Eagle, the two battling each other for control of a special machine that can bring together alternative universes, but, Jaime soon finds himself having the responsibility of defeating Marco and foiling his evil plans, before it is too late.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Here is a new Super Rio story that is inspired by the Spiderman: Into the spider-verse movie. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

(Alex the Owl voice-over)

"Alright, let's do this one last time. My name is Alex. I am a Snow Owl".

A adult male Snow Owl is seen activating his wing-blade as he charges out into the unknown, looking for the next villain to defeat as well as getting the chance to save the lives of innocent birds once again, something that he clearly enjoys doing, which is shown with him smiling.

"I gained some special powers and for ten years, I've been defeating many evil villains. I'm pretty sure that you know the rest".

A young Alex is shown instinctively activating his wing-shield, which surprises both him and the soldiers, who had earlier separated him from his adoptive mother and brother by shooting him out of the sky, before he ends up defeating the soldiers with his wing-claws.

"I saved a bunch of birds, fell in love, saved the world, once, before saving the world again and again and again".

Alex is shown saving many birds, kissing Skyler, saves the world by fighting off different villains, who include the elements, most notable being Angelus, Reidak and his flock of doom, the evil purple Phoenix Polo and Marco, the latter being the most challenging for Alex.

"Look, I wrote my own Super Rio series. My debut being in the second story of the series and I even have my own catchphrase, sure, it is a parody of a wrestler's catchphrase, but, it is still catchy, ain't it?".

Alex is shown typing on a keyboard and using the computer mouse as he is busy writing his own Super Rio series, while also including his own catchphrase, which is shown being the "Because the Owl says so" quote that he clearly likes as shown by him smiling at it.

"But after everything, I still love saving the world and protecting the innocent. I mean, who wouldn't?".

Alex is shown fighting his many enemies, while also being shown taking many hits during those fights as Angelus and the elements, Reidak and his flock of doom, the evil purple Phoenix Polo and Marco, all landing heavy blows on Alex, who is shown getting punched and kicked many times.

"So no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to come back".

Alex is shown landing face-first on the ground, before he manages to get back to his feet as he begins to battle his many enemies again, knowing that he won't stop getting in their way, until all of them are defeated and have true justice being delivered to them, one way or another.

"Because the only thing standing between this city and oblivion is me. There's only one Alex and you're looking at him".

Alex is shown rising into the air as he looks at the audiences, where he gives a wink as he disappears from sight, knowing that he has a lot of enemies to defeat, a city and many innocent lives to protect from the bad guys, who hope to destroy anything or anyone that gets in their way.

* * *

 **There you go, the first chapter of a Super Rio story that is about different universes in the Super Rio world. So basically, the Super Rio universe in this story is different to mine and Alex the Owl's universes, which will be explained more as the story goes on. So, anyway. Please read and review. :)**


	2. A major discovery

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in Rio De Janerio, a young male Blue Jay is busy flying around in search of Mangos to eat and he managed to find some before going back home in order to eat his food in peace, knowing that he has been starving all day and he didn't want to waste time in eating something that he has worked so hard to get.

His name is Jaime and he has no idea that his life will change forever, due to a battle between the heroic Alex the Owl of his universe and his arch-enemy, Marco, an eagle who has held a big grudge against Alex, because of the fact that Alex had always foiled his evil plans as well as always getting in his way of world domination.

Jaime has heard of Alex and the famous Rio army, a group of birds, who battle evil for a living as they attempt to protect the world from evil villains, something that they have succeeded in doing many times, before Marco managed to successfully kill a lot of them, until only Alex is left to stop him from carrying out his evil plans for the entire world.

Alex's heroics has earned Jaime's admiration, knowong that Alex is out there doing everything that he can to protect his fellow birds from his enemies, something that has made many birds feel hopeful and inspired as they cheered at the many times that they saw him in public as well as him doing his usual thing of saving another bird's life.

So, after getting back home and having eaten his mango, Jaime decided to go out in hopes of finding some stuff to do, which ends up with him arriving at a dance-club that is owned by Nico and Pedro, two members of the Rio Army that have retired from the team in order to make sure that their night-club is thriving for everyone.

"Whoa, this place is amazing, I like this place already" said Jaime as he smiled at the inside of the dance-club. "I must admit, this is definitely awesome".

"It sure is, my friend, you are welcome, at any time" said Pedro as he and Nico fly over and land in front of Jaime. "Besides, this is the place, to have the best time ever".

"Oh yeah, it is, especially by yourself or with someone" said Nico as he pointed at a lone bird and a couple dancing. "Also, this is the place to be for a romantic date".

"So, my friend?, may I ask you something?, if you don't mind" said Pedro as he looked at Jaime, who nodded in affirmative. "Do you have a special someone, yourself?".

"What?, no, no, no, I do NOT have a special someone, to be honest" said Jaime as he looked at Nico and Pedro in surprise. "I'm a loner, always have been, always will be".

"Don't be so sure, because, you see, our friend, Alex, was a loner too" said Nico as he caught Jaime's interest. "Until he met, fell in love and married his special someone".

"Really?, Alex was a loner like me, once?, I definitely didn't know that" said Jaime as he ponded about it. "So, tell me, who is his special someone, that he got married to?".

"The one and only, Skyler the Elf Owl, those two are an amazing couple" said Pedro as he smiled at Jaime. "I can tell that you might get your own special someone, you know".

"Well, thanks for that, but, I better get going now, thanks for the talk" said Jaime as he remembered something. "Hold on a minute, I didn't catch either of your names".

"I'm Nico and my friend, here, is Pedro, we are both owners of this dance-club" said Nico as he introduced himself and Pedro. "If you need another talk, just come to us".

Jaime nodded as he left the dance-club with the intention of heading back home, but, he instead found himself hearing the sound of a voice apparently trying to reason with another voice, but, it got interrupted as it led to the sounds of fighting going on between them, which is exactly what caught Jaime's attention as he went to investigate.

He travelled deep underground, where he saw what appeared to be a bright orange flame-like flower that was laying the ground, which caught Jaime's attention as he went to pick it up, but, he ended up feeling a burn-like pain from the moment that his wing came into contact with the flower as he quickly dropped the flower, before looking at it.

The flame-like appearance was no longer there, except, now, it had a ash-like appearance, which confused Jaime as he wondered what was going on, until, he heard the sound of a fire-starting, but, it was coming right next to him, which ended up Jaime spotting that his own right wing was on fire, the discovery horrified Jaime big time.

He tried to put it out, at first, before realising that he didn't feel any pain as he quickly began to wonder if he has gained superpowers, a thought that terrified Jaime as he was now hoping that it wasn't true, but, deep down, he knows that he has gained superpowers, something that horrified him even more as he began to run for his life.

Jaime ran in the direction of the voices that had lured him in the first, which resulted in Jaime hiding behind an unknown object as he looked around for the owners of those two mysterious voices, though, he quickly found out that one of the voices belonged to none other than a familiar male Snow Owl, which shocked Jaime to his core.


	3. A veteran's battle

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Jaime couldn't believe his eyes, there standing in front of him is the famous Alex, the Snow Owl that he has heard so much about, who is busy trying to reason with an evil Eagle as he hoped to stop the latter's evil plans, though, it was very clear that his reasoning was being rejected by the evil Eagle, who Jaime knew to be Marco, Alex's arch-enemy.

He has heard about the history between these two, knowing that Marco hates Alex with every fibre of his being as the latter always has the habit of interfering in his plans, something that greatly annoyed Marco as he began to make his way towards his enemy, who still tried to reason with him, though, knowing that it wasn't working.

"Marco, listen to me, you seriously need to hear this" said Alex as he tried to reason with Marco. "Look, we both know one thing, Marco...".

"Alex?" said Jaime in surprised as he looked at the famous Snow Owl.

"I cannot let you open a portal, to another dimension!" said Alex as he began to warn Marco. "Rio is not zoned for that!".

"It's not up to me, Alex-well-actually, it is up to me" said Marco as he smiled at his enemy. "But still, why won't you quit!?".

"I don't know, I guess, I like Rio not being sucked into a black hole" said Alex as Marco lunged at him. "Staten Island, maybe, not Rio!".

Alex quickly dodges the attack as Marco, just as quickly, begins firing green energy spears at him, while Jaime began running as he realises that the two have now began fighting and he didn't want to find himself caught right in the middle of it, something that was clearly going through his mind as he continued to run for his very life.

Suddenly, he found himself on the edge of a cliff that shown a very scientific chamber, which included a massive machine known as the super collider, the sight of which gets Jaime wondering on what it could be used for, before he finds himself falling after Marco and Alex had begun to continue their battle in the scientific chamber.

Luckily, Alex sees him falling as it leads to the former rescuing Jaime, by using some nearby chains as rope to swing on, which he uses to catch Jaime, who he quickly takes to safety, while Jaime had his eyes closed as he had thought that he was going to die, but, he now opens his eyes to see that he had been rescued by Alex, who calmly looks at him.

"Don't worry, you are safe now, believe me, this fight has-" said Alex before he sensed something in Jaime. "-I thought that I was the only one, you're like me".

"I, honestly, don't want to be, trust me, it looks difficult" said Jaime as he became very nervous.

"Well, I don't think that you have a choice, kiddo" said Alex as he gently puts a reassuring wing on Jaime's shoulder. "Got a lot going through your head, I'm sure".

"Yeah, I do not know, what's happening to me" said Jaime as he remains unsure.

"You're gonna be fine, I can help you, buddy" said Alex as he smiles at Jaime. "If you stick around, I can show you, the ropes".

"Yeah, that would definitely help, thanks" said Jaime as he breathed a sight of relief.

"I just need to destroy this big machine, real quick" said Alex as he prepares to leave. "Before space time continuum collapses, don't move...See you in a bit".

Jaime could only watch as Alex left him to go off to destroy the super collider, which led to Jaime looking at Alex in awe as the latter managed to get himself to the ceiling, a feat that surprised Jaime as he wondered how Alex managed to get himself to the ceiling, while Alex was busy trying to find the ceiling panel, which he quickly manages to do.

"It's gotta be here, no, it's gotta be here, no, oh wait, it's here" said Alex as he manages to open the ceiling panel. "Alright folks, I always get this wrong...Oh boy".

At that moment, Alex, who was about to put a USB into the panel in the right way, looks to his left where he sees a familiar purple Phoenix, who Alex and Jaime quickly realises to be Polo, who knocks Alex straight off the ceiling and away from the panel, which led to a fight between the two, while Jaime could only watch on from safety.

"Polo!, I was in the middle of something!" said Alex as Polo manages to kick him onto the top of the super collider. "Man, I'm so tired, but, I can't quit, especially not now".

Polo, himself, lands on top of the super collider as he and Alex, who manages to get back to his feet, began to fight each other, hand to hand, where they traded blows and blocked each other's punches and kicks, though, it was clear that Polo had managed to put Alex on the defensive, though, this didn't stop Alex from taunting him.

"Are you mad at me?, I feel like you're mad at me" taunted Alex as Polo eventually manages to kick him away. "Is that all you got, Polo?, because here comes the-".

Unfortunely for Alex, who was about to lunge at Polo, he was tackled and pinned to the top of the collider by Angelus, who manages to keep him there, while Jaime began to wonder about whether he should go up there to help Alex, but, he decided against it, knowing that Alex had told him to not move, though, Jaime hoped that Alex will be alright.


	4. The Super collider test

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Angelus had Alex pinned down, Alex heard another voice as he realised that it belonged to Marco, who had managed to get away from Alex and is now standing behind some glasses as his scientists birds were readying themselves for the activation of the super collider, a dimension portal machine that Alex, himself, was determined to destroy.

Marco was smiling at his trapped enemy, knowing that Angelus has bought him valuable time, to activate the dimensional portal machine, something that made the evil Eagle's grow smile grow in size as he continued to speak to Alex over the speakers, though, Alex could only respond with a disgusted facial expression, which he aimed at Marco.

Reidak is also there, standing on Marco's right as the two looked at their enemy, knowing that he is trapped and that meant the super collider can be activated without any interference from Alex, who could only give an angry glare at the two of them, especially when he knows that the two don't care about the potential damage to others.

"Do you like my new toy?, it cost me a fortune" said Marco as he looked at Alex. "Well, you can't take it with you, right?, you have come all this way, watch the test".

"If you are wondering, why I'm not fighting you" said Reidak as he coldly smiled at Alex. "It's because of the fact, that I would like to watch this test of the super collider".

"It's a heck of a light show, you're gonna love this" said Marco as he faced one of his scientists. "Activate the collider, we begin testing, right now".

"No!, no!, Don't do this!, stop!" shouted Alex as the super collider was activated. "You don't know, what it can do!, you'll kill us all!".

Unfortunely for Alex, Marco didn't listen to him as his scientists were making sure that everything was stable, but, they quickly found out that the super collider was pulling in five different dimensions at once, which caused the scientists to start panicking as well as asking Marco for permission to stop the testing of the super collider.

Reidak, himself, was horrified at the fact that the super collider has become unstable, due to pulling in five different dimensions as he tried to help the scientists in turning it off, but, the super collider refused to be turned off as Reidak and Marco knew at this point, that the super collider has now gotten out of their control.

While that was going on, Alex knew that he needs to act now and fast, if he is going to destroy the super collider, though, he knew that Angelus has him pinned down, but, he found his chance to get himself free of Angelus's clutches, when he saw a piece of debri coming down straight towards Angelus, who is currently unaware of this happening.

"Hey Angelus, what's your take on head trauma?" asked Alex as the piece of debri hit Angelus and knocked her out. "I tried to warn you pal".

After getting himself freed of Angelus's grip, Alex quickly began to make his way towards achieving his objective of destroying the super collider, when he was attacked from behind by Angelus, again, who had recovered from the debri hitting her, as she now held Alex tightly in her talons as she began to try to kill Alex by putting him into the beam that the super collider has created, but, Marco quickly realised the mistake, that Angelus was making.

"No!, Angelus!, get him out of there!, you hear me!?" shouted Marco as Angelus pushed Alex further into the beam. "Angelus!, don't ignore me!".

Angelus wasn't listening as she pushed Alex deep into the beam, the latter finding himself to be experiencing glitching as well as catching brief glimpses of an older male Snow Owl, who is clearly more puffier than he is, before the full weight of pulling in five different dimensions was too much as an explosion quickly followed, which sent everybody flying backwards, due to the force of the explosion.

The explosion could be heard for miles, which resulted in Nico and Pedro looking up as they heard the sound of an explosion, before they looked at each other with worry on each other's faces, knowing that something terrible must have happened, though, they prayed that their friend, Alex, was ok, knowing that he is still out there, fighting the villains.


	5. A hero's death

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After the explosion had ceased, Jaime was now running through the ruins as he tried to find Alex, though, he did find the dead body of Angelus, who had been crushed to death by heavy equipment, but, Jaime wasn't focused on her as he managed to find his idol, who was laying down on his back, though, Jaime wasn't sure if he was alive or dead.

He ran over to Alex, where he began to lift the debri and he saw that Alex's left leg was trapped by some debri, but, Jaime was more focused on making sure that his idol is still alive, which he did by seeing Alex's chest moving up and down with each breath, sign of Alex still being alive that made Jaime sign in relief as he looked at Alex.

"Hey!, are you ok?" asked Jaime as Alex turned his head to look at him.

"I'm, kiddo, I'm fine" said Alex as he smiled at Jaime. "Just resting, that's all".

"Can you get up, Alex?" asked Jaime as he hoped that Alex would get up.

"Yeah, yeah, I always get up" said Alex as he coughed a few times. "The coughing's probably, not a good sign".

Unfortunely for the two, they heard the voices of Marco and his fellow villains, who are clearly looking for Alex as they are hoping to kill him, for once again interfering in their plans, something that made Alex quickly get straight to the point of telling Jaime, what he needs to do, knowing that Marco and his fellow villains could be arriving at any time.

"Listen, we gotta team up here, we don't have that much time" said Alex as he handed Jaime the USB key. "This override key is the only way to stop the collider".

"Ok, but, what am I suppose to do with it, anyway, Alex?" asked Jaime as he wondered why Alex gave him the key. "How do I destroy the collider, Alex?, please tell me".

"Ok, swing up there, use this key, push the button and blow it up" said Alex as he gave Jaime the instructions. "Be careful of Marco, he has got everyone in his pocket".

"What?" asked Jaime as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If he turns the machine on again, everything you know will disappear" said Alex as he told Jaime the seriousness of the situation. "Your family, everyone...everyone...promise me, that you'll destroy the collider".

Jaime looked at his injured idol in the eyes, knowing that Alex was making him promise to destroy the super collider as innocent bird's life is on the line as well as the fact that Marco and his fellow villains needed to be stopped, something that Jaime felt unsure of doing, himself, but, he knew that Alex, his idol, is counting on him.

"I promise" said Jaime as he looked into Alex's eyes.

"Go, destroy, the collider, I'll come and find you" said Alex as Jaime ran off, but, he stopped to look at Alex. "It's going to be, ok, my friend".

Jaime was unsure if everything is going to be ok, but, he trusted Alex as he continue to try to accomplish the mission that Alex gave him, but, he looked up at the super collider ceiling, before sighing as he knew that it was a long way up, but, something else caught his attention as he turned to see that it was Marco and his fellow villains.

This caused Jaime to hide from Marco, while taking the time to watch as Marco, who is trailed by Reidak and Polo, ordered one of his scientists to repair the super collider, in order to get the chance to use it again, before he spotted the injured Alex as he began to slowly walk towards him with a smile on his face, knowing that his enemy is injured.

"I would say that, it's nice to see you again, Alex" said Marco as he got ever closer to the injured Snow Owl. "But, obviously, it's not".

"Hey Marco, still see you have a sense of humour" said Alex as he weakly bantered with Marco. "So, how's business for you, these days?".

"Booming!, HA!, I could make billions of Brazilian real" said Marco as Alex, weakly, tried to get up. "You know, the currency of this entire nation?".

"Of course, besides, your business must be nice for you-" said Alex as Marco put a talon on his chest. "Aw, that's a definite no-no, Marco".

Jaime began to feel nervous, knowing that Alex is in a precarious position, especially with the fact that Alex is now surrounded by his enemies, who looked down upon him with evil smiles on their faces as they knew that they have Alex, exactly where they wanted him, while Jaime could only force himself to watch the scene unfold.

"This might open a black hole, under Rio, Marco, it's dangerous" said Alex as he tried to reason with Marco. "Surely, it can't be worth the risk".

"It's not always about revenge, Alex, it's actually more than that" said Marco as Polo prepared himself to kill Alex. "Something that you, wouldn't understand".

"Don't you want to know, what I saw in there, Marco, do you?" said Alex as he watched Marco order Polo to halt. "I know, what you're trying to do and it won't work, they're gone".

Marco could only glare angrily at Alex, while silently powering up his wings as he clenched them, before he brought up his fists and he slammed them down on Alex's chest with so much force, that the terrible blow of Marco's powered up fists killed Alex, upon impact, a terrifying scene that Jaime witnessed as he looked on in shock and horror.

* * *

 **Oh no, this is terrible, Marco has murdered Alex and Jaime could only watch on helplessly. I wonder what's going to happen next for Jaime, now.**

 **Also, I know that Angelus didn't last very long in this story, due to the fact that I wanted this Super Rio universe to be different to mine and Alex's respective universes, but, I assure you that Angelus will get mentioned throughout this story, I promise you that.**

 **Anyways, please read and review. :)**


	6. Finding the body

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After witnessing Alex get brutally murdered by Marco, Jaime felt tears form in his eyes as he tried to not cry, though, he knew that it would be no good as he couldn't do anything, but, silently sob at the sight of Alex's dead body, knowing that his idol isn't going to get the chance to train him, which only caused Jaime's sobs of sadness to increase.

When he finally recovered, Jaime decided to leave as he didn't want to stick around long enough for the villains to find him, but, he quickly stopped in his tracks as he heard Marco speak about getting rid of Alex's dead body, before accidentally creating a noise that caught Marco's and his fellow villains attention as they looked around for the source.

"What was that?, it seems like we are not alone, boys" said Marco before he spotted Jaime above him. "Polo, kill that guy, we can't afford witnesses".

"With pleasure, Marco, I always love a fight, that's for sure" said Polo as he began to charge at Jaime. "Come here, kiddo, I won't hurt you...much".

Jaime ran for his life as he knew that Polo is after him, which led to the latter chasing him through a tunnel and towards a fence, that Jaime quickly manages to fly over as he tries to escape the pursuing Polo, who refusing to stop chasing him, until, he somehow lost track of Jaime, who had managed to hide himself in the nearby shadows.

The young Blue Jay could only watch as Polo searched for him, which eventually ended after few minutes of searching and never finding his target as Polo made his way back to Marco, before Jaime took this opportunity to fly to the one place, where he knows that there are two birds, who can help him make sense of what has happened.

Nico and Pedro had just finished waving goodbye to the last of their customers, when they saw Jaime flying towards them with a scared expression on his face, which confused the two about why the young Blue Jay is so scared, but, they knew that something serious must have happened that would caused the young Blue Jay to be like this.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?, why are you scared?" asked Pedro as Jaime landed before hugging him. "Whoa, whoa, it's ok, we're here to help you, right Nico?".

"That's true, Pedro, we will help anybody in need" said Nico as he looked at Jaime in concern. "Though, I would like to know two things, one, what's your name?".

"M-(hiccup)-my n-(hiccup)-n-name is Jaime" said Jaime as he looked at Nico with teary eyes. "I have witnessed something, something truly terrible, Nico".

"That's the second thing, I would like to know" said Nico as he gave Jaime a worried expression. "What is it, that scares you?, what caused you to be like this?".

"It's-(hiccup)-it's Al-(hiccup)-Alex, he's dead" said Jaime as his response shocked Nico and Pedro. "Marco killed him, it was horrible...can I stay here with you, guys, please?".

Nico looked at Pedro, who nodded in response as the two agreed to look after Jaime, knowing that he has been through a lot and they wanted to make sure that he has two birds that he can always talk to about any of his problems, something that they are willing to do as they became determined to look after Jaime, while he is in their care.

After allowing Jaime to stay with them, Nico and Pedro made sure that he had a nice warm bed as they wished him a goodnight, due to the fact that it was now night, before they went off to search for their friend, Alex, knowing that they need to find his body in order to give him a proper burial, especially when he gave his life to protect others

They eventually found his body, after much difficulty, as they began to let their friend Skyler, Alex's wife, know of the tragedy, knowing that Skyler, herself, needs to know about what has happened to her husband, due to the fact that she loves him and she deserves to know about what happened to her husband, which Nico agreed to do.

"I can't believe that he's gone, how can Marco do this?" asked Nico as he looked at his friend's dead body. "Why did he have to kill Alex?, was it simply for revenge?".

"No, Nico, I don't believe that it was simply revenge" said Pedro as he comforted his best friend. "If you ask me, I think it was the fact, Marco wanted Alex dead, permanently".

"Yeah, I guess so, but, we can't leave his body here" said Nico as he continued to look at Alex's dead body. "It's just doesn't feel right, at all, leaving him here to rot".

Pedro nodded in agreement as he flew into the air, before flying over to Alex's dead body as he got the body in his talons, but, he was finding it difficult to get him off the ground, which caused Nico to help Pedro in lifting up their friend's dead body as they succeeded in doing so, before they began to fly away with their dead friend's body.


	7. An inspiring conversation

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The next morning, the sky was dark and rain was falling as Jaime was standing amongst the crowd of birds, who have heard about the death of their hero, Alex, from his friends Nico and Pedro, the two friends barely keeping in their tears as they tried not to cry, but, it ultimately proved too much for them as they left the podium, where an adult female Elf Owl took her place, so she can speak to the audience.

(Scared of the dark by Lil Wayne and Ty Dolla Sign, featuring XXXtentacion, begins to play)

Jaime quickly realised it was Skyler, Alex's wife, who he has heard about from Nico and Pedro, that was in a position to him and the other birds, who have come to pay their last respects to their fallen hero, while Jaime saw an adult female Elf Owl, who he doesn't know as he has never seen or heard of her before, though, he quickly turned his attention back to Skyler, who began to speak about her husband.

(Skyler Voice-over)

"My husband Alex was an ordinary person. He always said that it could have been anyone, to be the hero. He was just the bird, who had gained superpowers".

While Skyler's speech is running through his head, Jaime is next seen with Nico and Pedro, who comfort him as they could feel his pain, knowing that they had once fought side-by-side with Alex, which only made them feel responsible for not jumping in to save Alex, when they had the chance, but, Jaime felt that Alex's death was on him as he had the opportunity to save Alex, but, instead he left him there, though, he knew that Alex told him to do so as he wanted to save him.

"He didn't ask for his powers. But he chose to be a hero, knowing that it was the right to thing. He wanted to defend and protect those, who couldn't defend themselves".

Jaime is now with a familiar Egyptian female Green Macaw, who is revealed to be Siax and she is busy mourning Alex's death, a fact that was proving to be very difficult for her to accept, knowing that her friend is gone forever as she was hoping that it was only a bad dream, but, she knew that it was real and this reality only caused her to feel more upset, which led to her hiccupping as tears streamed down her cheeks, while Jaime could do nothing, except, comfortingly, stroke her back.

"My favourite thing about Alex is that he made us each feel powerful. We all have powers of one kind or another. But in our own way, we are all heroes. And we are all counting on you".

Jaime is back at Nico and Pedro's dance-club, which is populated by many dancers, including couples, who are dancing in memory of Alex, with one couple being a male purple Macaw, who Jaime realises to be the famous Crexis, who is busy dancing with an chubby female Spix Macaw, who Jaime also realises to be Carla, the oldest daughter of Blu and Jewel, the two seeing Jaime as they walked over and sat next to him, in hopes of getting to talk with him.

"They're counting on me, aren't they?" asked Jaime as he looked at Crexis and Carla. "All of those innocent birds, including Skyler".

"Well, probably not you, specifically, I think it's a Metaphor" said Crexis as he gave Jaime a comforting smile. "But I can definitely tell that, you have a lot of potential, kiddo".

"But how can I help them?, I mean, Alex made it look so easy" said Jaime as he still felt unsure of himself. "I am not exactly, the type of bird to be his successor-".

"Nobody is asking you to do that, Jaime, it's up to you" said Carla as she, comfortingly, stroked Jaime's back. "Alex saw something in you, Jaime, something truly special".

"Also, if you ask me, I am definitely going to miss him" said Crexis as he patted Jaime's shoulder. "We were friends, you know, we fought many different villains, together".

"I can remember when he revived Bia, my younger sister" said Carla as she clearly remember Alex reviving Bia. "Especially when he knew, that he risked dying himself".

"Many birds owe him a lot, he's the reason why we are still safe" said Crexis as he looked at Jaime deep in the eyes. "Also I bet you're wondering, how we know your name".

"To put it short, Nico and Pedro told us about you" said Carla as she gave Jaime a comforting hug. "Everything's going to be alright, Jaime, I promise you that".

Jaime could only nod in understanding to what Carla was telling him, which made Carla smile as she gently kissed his forehead before she and Crexis went to carry on with their dancing, while Jaime could only think about the fact that he needs to master his own powers first, though, he was sure that he has no control over them, but, he was determined to gain control of his new powers in order to destroy the super collider, exactly like he promised Alex.


	8. Unsuccessful training

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 8. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After listening to what Carla and Crexis had been telling him, Jaime decided that he needs to test out his new-found powers as he knew that if he is going to fulfil the mission that Alex had been hoping for him to accomplish, then, he will need to get started right away, but, he had a bad feeling that gaining control over his powers wasn't going to be easy.

Luckily, Nico and Pedro have allowed him to use their underground training room, which proved to be useful to Jaime as he knew that he could use the training room as a way to help him master his powers, knowing that the training room has all sorts of equipment that he can use, though, he wasn't sure if they were useful for his new fire powers.

Eventually, he decided to start with the punching bag, though, it quickly proved to be not as useful as he hoped that it would be, due to the fact that his punches weren't very effective against it, along with the added fact that he accidentally burned it, when he tried to use his fire powers for the first time, though, he managed to put the fire out.

Next, he tried to heat himself up on command, but, nothing happened as he tried again and again, which unfortunely ended up in the same result as it frustrated Jaime, though, he managed to calm himself down, knowing that getting angry will not help him in his current situation, but, he did gain control over his powers, though, it was limited.

He eventually started to read Alex the Owl's Super Rio series, knowing that Alex must have gotten his powers from somewhere, though, he found out it was because of a type of disease called Virus Blacklight had managed to fuse with his organism, while the disease, itself, normally turned innocent people into zombies when infected by the disease.

Jaime had, also, managed to find out that Alex had trained with the Canadian Birds Forces, or CBF, for short, which surprised the young Blue Jay as he wasn't sure if a group like that actually exsisted, but, from what he was reading, Alex had trained with them for two years, before he had started to go on missions with a CBF sergeant called Ben.

The young Blue Jay even found out that Ben was the one, who had trained Alex in controlling his powers for those two years, though, the partnership between Alex and his mentor ended in tragedy, which had happened in a battle against a mysterious enemy called the Supreme Hunter, formerly known as JK, that resulted in Ben's death.

"Whoa, that must have been horrifying" said Jaime as he read about Ben's death at Supreme Hunter's hands. "It's similar to my experience, helplessly watching a friend die".

It turned out that the Supreme Hunter is a human, who, like Alex, had fused with the Virus Blacklight, which eventually resulted in him becoming much more powerful than Alex, himself, who had less power than the Hunter's full power, but, it was evident to Jaime, that no matter how powerful you become, there is always a way to lose a battle.

He, also, read about how Alex defeated his enemy the first time around, which involved Alex catching the Supreme Hunter off-guard and slashing his throat open, though, it was also evident that his enemy had a back-up plan, of some kind, which included a nuclear bomb, that could have killed Alex, at that moment, if he didn't have the prototype.

When he had finished reading about how Alex managed to gain control of his powers, Jaime began to wonder if he, himself, should try to find the CBF in order to get them to train him and help him gain control of his powers, but, he still wasn't sure if the group actually existed, though, even if they did, he has no idea where they are now located.

There is one other group that he had read about, which involved a group called the P Squad, though, Jaime has limited knowledge about this group, due to the fact that the information about the group had mysteriously disappeared, probably because the group wanted to keep their secrecy as they didn't want their potential enemies to find out.

He eventually decided to go to a nearby graveyard, where he intends to pay his own personal respects to Alex, knowing that the latter had given his life to protect everyone from Marco, though, Jaime still wished that Alex had survived as he really wanted him as his mentor, which would have been amazing, but, he knows that is not happening.

Unfortunely for Jaime, he accidentally ends up breaking the USB override key by accidentally crushing the thing, while holding it, which caused him to groan in annoyance as he knows that he has just broken the only thing, that he can use to turn off the Super Collider, while also knowing that he needs to get it fixed or replace, except, he didn't know how.

Soon enough, he was on his way towards the graveyard as he hoped that flying through the air would help clear his head, but, he was still annoyed with himself for accidentally breaking the USB override key, though, he knew that his unusual strength had happened by instinct as he knew that he still hasn't gained control of his powers.


	9. A surprising discovery

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After arriving at the graveyard, Jaime walked amongst the tombstones in hopes of finding Alex's grave, which took a few minutes, until, he finally arrived at Alex's grave as he began to pay his own personal respects to his dead friend, though, he was also feeling guilty about accidentally breaking the USB key, which is clearly still bothering him.

He looked back on the time, where Alex had gave him the instruction to use the USB override key to destroy the collider, before he told him to go and destroy it, which ultimately played a part in his death as Jaime had felt unsure at the time, about whether he can really get up there and destroy the collider, though, he promised that he would.

Jaime continued to look at Alex's grave, where he noticed the many flowers that have been laid there by mourners, knowing that the entire city of Rio has lost a great hero, who had protected them from his enemies many times, but, now, no one is safe from Marco and his fellow villains, especially when they could activate the super Collider again.

"I'm sorry, Alex, that thing you gave me, the key..." said Jaime as he revealed the broken USB override key. "I think that I really messed it up, I accidentally broke it".

Tears began to form in his eyes, which he quickly wiped away as he tried not to cry again, though, it was proving hard not to as he still felt a lot of guilt for what happened to Alex, although, he had kept on trying to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, but, he couldn't help, except, wonder if he done what he had promised to do, Alex could have lived.

"I think that it is really messed up, to be honest, Alex" said Jaime as he kept his eyes on Alex's grave. "I want to do, what you asked, I really do, but...I'm sorry, Alex".

He put his right wing, gently, on top of Alex's tombstone as he continued to pay his own, personal, respects to the Owl that has saved many innocent lives, only to lose his own in the process, though, Jaime knew that the famous Snow Owl would still want him to destroy the super collider, but, Jaime is still feeling unsure about doing it, himself.

"I'm not sure that, I'm the guy, I can't do this without you" said Jaime as he sighed in sadness. "I'm so sorry, Alex, you should still be out there, saving lives, not me".

Eventually, Jaime couldn't hold the tears in any longer as he began to sob, while putting his head gently on the dead Owl's tombstone as he let out his pain and anguish, that he has been keeping inside of him for so long, which made Jaime feel better, though, it didn't stop him from continuing to sob at the fact that Alex is no longer here to save lives.

Unknown to Jaime, an mysterious figure is, slowly and carefully, making his way towards him as the figure had heard Jaime's sobs of sadness, knowing that the poor kid needed some help, which the figure did as it continued to walk towards Jaime, who began to hear the sound of footsteps heading towards and a voice that came from the figure.

"Hey! kid!-" said the mysterious figure as it put a wing on Jaime's shoulder.

Unfortunely, the slightest of contact caused Jaime to panic as he quickly turned round, only to knock out the mysterious figure with a punch to the face, but, he was surprised at the fact that his wing is on fire as it made painful contact with the mysterious hooded figure's face, which only caused Jaime to feel more curious about his powers.

"What did I do to him?" asked Jaime to himself as he wondered about his own punch. "Well, I better make sure, that he's ok".

Jaime went to make sure that the mysterious hooded figure is ok, but, he was in for a shock as he had pulled back the hood...only to see the face of a male Snow Owl and the fact that he even wore a jacket that has the initials, A. T. Owl, on it as Jaime began to wonder, who this mysterious Snow Owl is.

"No..." said Jaime in shock as he investigated further. "Who are you?".

* * *

 **You know, I am very curious as to know, who this mysterious Owl could be, but, I think that we all know the answer to that question, already. :)**

 **Anyway, please read and review. :)**


	10. A different Alex

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 10. Also, you will find out, who the mysterious male Snow Owl is revealed to be. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

(Alex T. Owl voice-over)

"Alright people, let's do this one last time. My name is Alex Tiberius Owl, or otherwise known as Alex T. Owl, for short".

An older Alex is shown activating his wing-blade as he has a serious facial expression on his face, before he is shown heading out into the unknown, in order to fight some bad guys and foil their evil plans, while saving innocent lives in the process.

"I had somehow gained special powers and for the last twenty-two years, I thought that I was the one and only, Alex".

Alex T. Owl is next shown sitting down on the right shoulder of the Christ Redeemer statue, while reading the newspaper as he reflects on the day's events and takes a bit of a break from fighting crime, which has obviously affected him as you could tell by his annoyed groan.

"What a day, could a guy get some peace, at least?" asked Alex T. Owl as he continued to read the newspaper. "But no, criminals just have to keep causing problems".

He is next shown eating pasta, which is his favourite meal, before he goes out to fight crime again as he continues to defeat his enemies, while saving lives at the same time, though, it does end up taking it's toll on him as a result of his years of crime-fighting.

"I'm pretty sure, that you know the rest".

Alex T. Owl is shown saving the city of Rio, while fighting off different enemies, which include Nigel, Angelus and the elements, Reidak and his flock of doom, the evil purple Phoenix called Polo, Marco and the NWO, Stefan as well as Karrer, all of whom are defeated Alex T. Owl, who starts showing signs of becoming jaded.

"You see, I saved the city. Fell in love. Got married. Saved the city some more, maybe too much. My marriage got testy. I made some dicey decisions, along the way".

He is next shown saving the city of Rio from the villains, kissing Skyler, getting married to Skyler, saving the city again and again, arguing with Skyler, drowns his sorrow by drinking beer and getting drunk, partying with Siax while being in a drunken state, which leads to the two having an affair, though, Alex T. Owl regrets it afterwards.

"...then like fifteen years passed, blah, blah, blah, super boring, I broke my back, a drone flew into my face, I buried my adoptive mother, my wife and I split up...".

Alex T. Owl is next shown feel bored, getting hit in the face by a flying drone, breaking his back, looking at the grave of his deceased adoptive mother, signing divorce papers with Skyler, which he does with great reluctance and sadness, moving into a new tree hollow as he starts to live by himself.

"...But I handled it like a champ".

He is next shown crying in the shower as water is poured on him.

"Because you know what?, no matter how many times I get hit, I always get back up".

Alex T. Owl is next shown slumped on his bed, while his alarm goes off, which causes him to look up with tired eyes, before he ends up refusing to turn off the alarm as he tries to go back to sleep, later, he is dreaming about Seahorses.

"And I got a lot of time to reflect on myself. Did you know Seahorses mate for life?, could you imagine a Seahorse meeting another Seahorse and making it work?".

He is next shown looking at a picture of Skyler, the sight making Alex T. Owl feel sad as he clearly still misses her.

"She wanted kids and it scared me. I'm pretty sure that I broke her heart".

Alex T. Owl thinks about Skyler a lot, though, it only increases the pain in his heart.

"Flash forward, I'm in my hollow, doing push-ups, doing ab crunches, getting strong...".

He is shown to have gotten puffier to the point of being slightly fat as he continues to spend his time eating pasta, which he continuously eats as he drowns his own sorrow, while he lays on his back on his bed, looking as if he had nothing better to do.

"...When this weird thing happened. I gotta say, weird things happen to me a lot. But this was real weird".

Alex T. Owl is shown to be still eating pasta, when he notices a portal opening up on his ceiling as he tries to eat his pasta quickly, only to sucked up into the portal as his stuff float around in the air, until, he has disappeared into the portal and when the portal closed, Alex T. Owl's stuff falls back down to the ground.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this Jaded and depressed Alex T. Owl?, let me know in the reviews. :)**

 **Anyway, please read and review. :)**


End file.
